5 and 1E&C
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: 5 Times Adam Knew He Loved Jay and 1 Time Jay Loved Him. Slash


**Story Title:** 5 and 1 -5 Times Adam Knew He Loved Jay and 1 Time Jay Loved Him

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Adam Copeland, Jay Reso

**Pairings: **E&C

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer: **All these years later and I still don't own those fuckers *sighs* They belong to themselves and Vince. And definitely each other.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **So, I decided to do another 5 and 1, and I thought in honor of all the E&C action we've been seeing lately I would do it for the blonde ones.

**A/N2:** I actually wrote this last week, but in light of what happened on RAW this past Monday, I'm especially upset. Thanks for everything, Edge. For everything you've done for the business -in singles and tag team competition. And, of course, for everything you gave to the fans. You will always be missed and we will always remember you. Can't wait to see Christian induct you into the HOF.

5. The first time Adam ever even realized he liked guys, he was fourteen and hanging out with Jay. They were wrestling in Jay's backyard and Adam said something to Jay that had Jay laughing his ass off. All Adam could do was stare at his best friend and think how cute he looked when he was smiling. "Dude, I love you," Jay told him as they headed back to his house. "Yeah, you, too," Adam answered but he couldn't help but think that he meant it in a very different way then Jay did.

4. By the time they were seniors, Adam had already been with a couple guys. He never had to tell Jay because Jay already knew. They were closer then most brothers were and Jay always seemed to know everything that was going on with him before he said anything. The irony of it was that Jay never knew he was in love with him and he certainly never noticed that the two guys Adam had been with looked like him.

3. When they started wrestling school, Adam was resigned to the fact that he was in love with his best friend -his very straight best friend. It wasn't easy -especially since Jay was one of the most affectionate people he had ever met- but he managed it.

They were partying it up on New Years and when the ball went down, a very drunk Jay planted a kiss on Adam's lips and beamed at him before he broke into giggles and fell over. As Adam hauled an uncooperative Jay back to their room, he decided it was a good thing he loved Jay or he could have murdered him for giving him a taste of something he'd never actually get.

2. The only time Adam could ever remember being depressed was when Jay announced he was getting married and then asked Adam to be his best man. Adam had smiled sickly, nodded and then proceeded to get drunk. Drunk enough that he broke into tears in the middle of the hotel bar, scaring the shit out of the bartender and Chris. Chris did what everyone did when Adam was in trouble and they didn't know what to do with him -he called Jay.

He didn't remember what happened after Jay showed up, looking pissed and then worried when he realized how much Adam had been drinking. All Adam knew was he woke up in the morning with a headache and Jay sitting in the chair next to the bed. Jay told him, very seriously, that he would understand if Adam didn't go to the wedding. Adam had shook his head and assured Jay he would be there and that he wanted to be Jay's best man. Jay had nodded and they never talked about it again.

But on the day of the wedding, Adam couldn't help but wish that he loved Jay less then he did; just enough so he could be selfish and hide. But he loved Jay more then anyone, so he stood there with a smile on his face, ignoring the sympathetic looks Chris was giving him and hoped that Denise would make Jay happy.

1. When Jay came and told him that he was divorcing Denise, Adam was genuinely upset for him. He had always known that he would be in love with Jay, but he had accepted that Jay was never going to love him the same way. He had assumed Jay and Denise were happy; Jay never really mentioned anything and if there was a problem, Jay always told him about it.

Jay didn't want to talk about it, and Adam didn't want to push him, so they went back to the way things always were between them. It was easy and comfortable and made Adam remember why he fell in love with Jay in the first place.

**And...**

1. Once Denise left him, Jay had nothing but time to think. She was tired of coming in last on his list of priorities; she had told him -more then once- that she couldn't handle coming in second to wrestling _and_ Adam. He guessed it took her a couple years to realize that there was no way she was ever going to replace either one of them; especially Adam. Her parting words to him as she left were to go find Adam and buy a fucken clue about who he really loved.

He started thinking back over the years, replaying every scene between the two of them from high school on. Once he did that, he cursed himself for being oblivious to the way Adam felt about him. He had thought, maybe, that Adam had a crush on him; that night at the hotel bar, years ago when he had first gotten engaged, Adam had been in tears when Jay got him back to the hotel room. And he had said he wished Jay would want him the same way he wanted Jay, but Jay had written it off.

Adam had acted the same way around him after that, so Jay had just shrugged it off as alcohol induced weirdness. He had never thought that it had gone back so far.

Right around the time he realized Adam had been in love with him since they were teenagers, it occurred to Jay that he might be just as in love with Adam. Adam was the first person Jay always talked to about everything, he was the only person who had never let him down. Despite everything that both men had gone through, their friendship was the only thing that always stayed the same.

Two hours later, Jay stood on Adam's door step in the pouring rain. When Adam answered the door, he grinned at the sight of his best friend. "Hey, Jay, what -"

Jay cut him off, pressing his mouth to Adam's, licking and nipping at the other man's lips. Adam moaned, opening his mouth and taking control of the kiss. "I love you," Jay said, his voice desperate as he clenched his hands in Adam's hair. "I love you."

Adam looked shocked but then he slowly grinned and he looked happier then Jay had seen in years. "I love you, too," Adam assured him, grabbing Jay's hand and dragging him inside. And for Jay, it finally felt like everything in his life was where it belonged.


End file.
